


Plan A, seduce the demon

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Devil traps, Drinking, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), One-Sided Attraction, Seducing, Unrequited Love, it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Much to Castiel’s surprise, the plan had actually worked. Who knew that seducing a demon into a devil's trap was a lot easier than it looked
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Plan A, seduce the demon

**Author's Note:**

> this basically in the period where Sam was going to meet Demon Dean, but instead of puppy-dog eyes it's Cass trying to trick a demon into a devil's trap. 
> 
> Alright, so this is the first that I've written in months, and it's also the first time I've written destiel!  
> Enjoy!

The Angel walks on the gravel that leads up toward the bar that sits in the middle of the outskirts of civilization. Dean was in there, most likely just patiently waiting for someone like him to interrupt his drink.

Admittedly, Castiel was very uncomfortable with this plan. Though he’s fooled Dean (and Sam) numerous times, this was different. Then he was going along and working with a demon, but this time he had to…

Seduce him.  
You heard that right, Castiel; An Angel who led armies is now meant to seduce one of his close friend turned demon to lure him into a trap. The Angel sighs as he reminds himself that _that_ was the _actual_ plan to trap Dean.  
But no matter the plan, that was the plan he decided with doing, and that’s what his attitude was going to be as he walks toward the lone bar.

He takes a minute to get into the act, then opens the doors.

The bar is empty, save the bartender cleaning a glass, a passed out drunkard, and a man looking down at his drink by the bar.

That man of course, being Dean.

“Whatcha doin just standing at the door like that?” The Demon says, motioning to the bartender for another drink after he finished off his previous. He glances over his shoulder to Cass, taking a drink from the freshly poured drink.

Castiel shakes his head at this, pointless plan that Sam somehow thinks will work.

_Trust me, Cass. He will fall for this, demon or not._

He doesn’t know exactly _what_ Sam means by this. Then again, he doesn’t usually know what the giant says most of the time.  
With that, the angel takes a breath before he walks toward the bar, taking a seat to the closest one by Dean.

“So what brings you here, Cass? If you’re here to bring me back, you’re wasting your time.” He says humorously at first, but then dies down at the ladder part of his sentence. The angel gives a laugh out through his nose, motioning to the bartender to bring him whatever the demon was having.

“No, I’m not here for that.” Sam said to be casual and to quote, ‘be _super_ natural about the whole thing’ and to be as much as himself as he could. Again, he doesn’t understand that because he wouldn’t do this, but he took it was ‘deceive your way through’ so, he figures that’s what he has to do.

Dean eyes the angel. “Then what _are_ you here for? You here to give me the whole run down on why I should drop the whole black-eyes shtick? If that’s it then you’re wasting your time.” He gives a scoff before taking another drink. Cass smiles; of course he would be here for that, to try and talk some sense into Dean from going on this idiotic, demon-spree.

“No, no. I am not here for that either” Cass pauses, making Dean wait for a second. “I uh, and forgive me for this, but I actually came here to see you. Like how you are.” Dean scoffs again

“Oh so you decided to see me as a demon? And for what, to look down on me? To preach the Lord’s prayer?” Finishing off his drink, he gets up out of his seat and walks over to the piano that sits near-by.  
“Because believe me- even for an angel that’s a _bit_ shallow” He says, leaning back on the piano and facing Castiel with his palms resting on the edge behind him. Cass stands from his seat.

“I didn’t come for that, either.” He walks closer to his once-close friend.

“I came to see you now because since you’re a demon, you have this certain…Power-“ He gestures with his hands, to give it more emphasis- “That _looms_ over you. When you were a human, you had all of these emotional walls stopping you from doing what was necessary.” He steps closer, earning the devilish look that crosses Dean’s face. It screams lust and warning.

Cass walks up to him, looking into his eyes as he gently takes Dean’s arm off of the piano, running his fingers down alongside Cain’s mark. 

“And the mark…I’ve seen the look you get in your eyes when you kill. I’ve seen the eagerness to kill and it makes me…” Cass looks down, looking to contemplate his next words, letting Dean’s arm go. The demon turns toward the Angel.  
“It makes me feel these things that I never thought I would ever feel for a Demon.” Cass says this against every _fiber_ of his being. But _dammit_ , he has to fool Dean one, last, time. “I wanted to see it a bit closer, if you don’t mind.”

With the devil’s smirk never leaving Dean’s lips, he looks in Cass’s eyes to find to find a tear in this facade.  
“What’d you think you’re doing?”

Cass swallows. He takes out the blade that’s hidden in his right sleeve- he lifts it enough to show Dean of its existence, then places it on the piano that’s behind.

“I’m simply taking a chance to get what I want.” The Angel says before leaning to Dean’s ear, and whispers meaningless sins into the devil’s ear before turning on his heel and walking away.

Dean licks his lips, puts on that devilish grin before following the Angel out of the door.

Does he question why the angel suddenly has an interest in the damned? No. Does he care? No he does not. He has wanted this angel Castiel from the very moment he busted through those barn doors. And He’ll be damned if he’ll turn this opportunity down.

Cass walks out onto the gravel road again, but this time he stops, then turns toward the Demon. He sees the demon’s eyes go from confusion to pure hatred in a matter of seconds as he realizes that he’s stumbled into a devil’s trap.

Much to Castiel’s surprise, the plan had actually worked. Who knew that tricking a demon was a lot easier than it looked.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, endings are really hard to do 
> 
> Also yes, this was less seducing and more of just sweet-talking but I tried :D  
> (Please forgive if this is really messy, it is really late and I am tired)


End file.
